Book Of Shadows: Blood Lust
by Dawn Racer
Summary: Meet Payton, a disfunctional 21 year old who stumbles through life with no coordination. When her coven of witches kicks her out, where will she go? With a peculiar gift that leads her to the cullens what will happen when they take her in? This is the story of change. Witch to vampire, stranger to family.
1. Change

Mist hung low in heavy lingering blankets of white fog. The soft sound of crunching autumn leaves sounded excruciating loud at that moment as a short figure walked quickly through the blackness of night. All that could be seen was pale bare feet and hands, a hood covered their face. As the figure came to a stop, tiny hands came up shakily and yanked down the hood.

"Amethyst?" The word echoed as the question hung with a pregnant pause. Shivering once again from the chilly night air, the small being made to pull her hood back up but froze. Ten feet to her left the fog and mist swirled before parting in the wake of another cloaked figure. The new arrival was obviously tall and slender, but not much else could be discerned.

"Rain, good you've arrived just like I've asked. Not a moment half past midnight either." A bell like voice crooned smoothly. The smaller of the two in the clearing shivered.

"Of course High Priestess! F-forgive me...I thought..I thought Amethyst was joining me tonight?" Small hands wrung each other anxiously, the clouds shifted and allowed the full moons light to cast some of the darkness aside.

"Ah yes, she would have, however with her...affliction...she was unable to." The taller spoke with a small smile. Blue eyes glinting silver in the moon's wake.

"O-of course." The childishly sweet yet slightly husky feminine voice responded nervously. It was silent for a time as the taller gazed up at the sky. Finally silver blue eyes shifted to stare into the darker ones of the child before her.

"Rain, do you know why I've summoned you?" The bell like voice rung out, echoing off the trees with an authoritative note that demanded a response.

"No my lady. I have not a clue, the others-" the slightly husky yet distinctly feminine voice was quickly cut off by the older female.

"THE OTHERS," She called out abruptly, "Have no part in this. Rain, you are one of the youngest and most promising." The praise startled the tinier female, rain wasn't entirely sure she could believe her ears. But the next words had her swallowing and listening with rapt attention, "However, Rain, our coven has grown in size and at this time...well you will understand when I say we need to branch out."

"But...High Priestess! T-that...you...you're kicking me out?" Eventually the words were cloaked out in disbelief. She was young, in fact Rain was the youngest of them. The child of the coven, but coven's had limits for numbers. Once they got to big...well they 'branched'. Members were split to create a new 'family' together...or to join an existing one. Very rarely did you find a 'hive' in these parts anymore...hives were more along the line of the first option...connecting another coven to The High Priestess.

It gave Rain only one option, she would be alone again. No other witch or warlock by her side unless she started her own coven or joined another. Suddenly Rain realized that her Priestess was still talking, tuning back in she listened numbly.

"-simply no other option. My child I wish you will, my little Rainstorm...I hope that you find a land to nurture and develop. To bring storms in your wake and smooth skies ahead. Let the moon guide you and the sun brighten your way. So mote it be." Then, the cloaked Priestess turned and in a flare of black velvet she became one with the shadows.

The last things that bound Rainstorm to this place were gone. Looking to the east Rain found that the blackness was diminishing in favor of salmon pink. She had no idea how long she stood there, but it became abundantly clear that the young witch should take her leave. Moving as fast as her cloak would allow, Rain decided a change of scenery would do her good. So with that in mind, she set off for home.

 ******one day later*******

Dark circles framed chocolate colored eyes, black thick hair fell in smooth strait locks to the bottom of her ribs. The small figure, five foot even and could have been knocked over by a strong breeze, stood once more in front of her table. Tarot cards were splayed across the desk.

The cards had been consulted seemingly hundreds of times in the past twelve hours. As well as her pendulum and ruins. All of the signs were pointing towards something Rain had never expected, a fierce change.

As of this moment she could not decide if this was a good change or bad. There were signs of romance and lastly the death card. Admittedly the romance had her more worried than the death card, after all the card representing death could also be a sign of renewal. The love however...well let's just say that Rain never did have a good way with men.

She always seemed to find the jerks and losers. With a sigh, she picked up the cards and deposited them in the sheer blue silk draw string bag. Placing the bag into a box with her crystals, incense, and box of ruins, Rain turned to grab her grimoire and gave pause.

Rain had no conscious thought of leaving anything unorganized, everything was boxed or in jars at the moment. But right in front of her, lay a piece of bark. It was too shredded to tell from what tree, perhaps her former sisters could have told her.

Dark brows furrowed as Rain studied the bark. It was a sign, but of what? Tilting her head, the young witch paused as her peculiar gift flared. She had always had a way of knowing things, a gift which sometimes could be a burden as she sensed things in the world that she would rather remain naive too.

Her extra sense flared, something was telling her that the bark was important. A sense of longing for dense forest and in her mind's eyes golden eyes flashed. Suddenly coming back to her senses, Rain staggered forward with a gasp as she greedily gulped down air.

She needed to go to the forest, it was important. There she would meet the golden eyed man. But who was he? Why was it important that these two things happen? Rain was confused, but her sense never led her wrong before.

With a thoughtful frown she tried to figure out where she should be going. Where were these woods? Where were the golden eyes? Her eyes suddenly were overcome in darkness, her senses dulled like a heavy blanket had been thrown over her, sound was muffled and she could smell nothing but pine needles.

Flashes of knowledge swam over her, obscuring rational thought as Rain tried to keep up with the information dump. Disoriented, Rain clung to the table as she tried to reign her herself in whilst gulping air greedily once more. Only a few things were clear to her at this moment.

One: she needed to pack everything tonight and get a flight out of Florida.

Two: she was going to Forks, Washington in the Olympic peninsula.

Taking a deep breath she steeled herself and grabbed her cell phone, dialing the airport she shoved the phone between her shoulder and ear. Grabbing jars of dead beetles, oils, rose buds, animal bones, and more, Rain hurriedly placed them in the box with everything else and closed it. Amethyst would have been proud of her, she did all of this before the forth ring!

"Delta airlines, how can I help you?" When the smooth voice came through Rainstorm realized with a jerk that she'd never even heard the phone being picked up. Scrambling to grab her wits about her, she responded in a rushed stammer.

"When's your next flight to Washington?"

* * *

 **AN:**

 **hey guys! So this is the first time I've really tried to do a twilight fic. I have some ideas that I've been fleshing out and hopefully y'all like it. Let me know what you think on this, I enjoy getting feedback to know what I can do better. Granted this chapter was written on my phone since I don't have a computer right now, I didn't see any mistakes, but if y'all do let me know. Haha**

 **so ive seen some ideas of twilight stories with witches in them. This one I'm hoping to make different. I don't know if there will be romance just yet, we'll see what happens. But for now,**

 **D.R. Out**


	2. Instincts

Spending more money than she cared to think about, Rain frowned down at her ticket. It had her given mundane name on it, Payton Ellen Willson. The flight was long and arduous, but at least she was finally home. The crystal that dangled against the hollow of her throats was suspended on a black cord that was worn from how much she continued to tug on it.

Once more Rain, or rather Payton as she would have to be referred to now, reached up and began worrying the small white stone. She was in Port Angles airport, the city was large and a few hours from Forks. The faster she got to the smaller town the faster she could stay at the tiny home she bought and get her things unpacked. Thankfully she never packed much due to moving so frequently. All she had to find on the belt was her two suitcases, one had clothes and the other had her...craft supplies.

After roughly thirty minutes she finally had gathered her two pieces of luggage and was hailing a taxi. Money wasn't currently an objection considering she was the soul heiress to her great grandmother and aunt. Of course she made sure to never spend too much and to put some of it back into stocks, in which she was doing great and building far more wealth than before.

Shaking herself back into the present,Payton rested her head back against the headrest and starred out the window. The taxi had just pulled away from the airport and was now on its way to Forks.

For the first time since Payton had developed the gift, she had to wonder on its accuracy. Or perhaps her main concern was more on why it was prompting her to come HERE of all places? It was dreary and wet, granted Florida could be too...

Still, Payton decided with purses lips, there was no sun or palm trees. Just endless forest and rain...just like her senses told her there'd be. Her next concern was who this golden eyes person would be. They were handsome, like a movie star, with skin so pale and flawless it looked like granite. Or for lack of better term like marble.

Frowning in consternation, she put her headphones in and fell into a semi doze listening to Peter Gundry. Time lost its meaning under the gentle thrums of orchestra and occasional melody of a rhythm her soul sang too.

Eventually, however, the vehicle came to a hault. Dark eyes flashed open as Payton sat up and realized the driver was parked in front of a very tiny one story house. It looked to be made of wood with a gravel drive. No doubt one bed and one bath, it was the cheapest she could find and surprisingly Payton found herself living the tiny building.

Getting out, she closed the car door and went around to the trunk where the driver unloaded her luggage. Smiling shyly, Payton brushed back her hair and held out a dainty hand. The man gripped her hand firmly and shook it once.

"Thank you for driving me here. I know it was a long drive, I apologize. How much do I owe you?" She asked with a small smile. Dark eyes drifting the house and the forest behind it. It was on the outskirts of town and seemed lonely, but Payton loved it. And the taxi driver would have to be blind not to notice with how much her eyes and attention kept becoming diverted.

"No worries, a hundred dollars." He responded gruffly. Payton frowned and internally sighed, a hundred seemed steep but he did drive her close to two hours. Opening her wallet Payton withdrew the money she had on hand and counted out the money plus a five dollar tip. With a short goodbye they parted ways and after the man drove off, Payton turned to the house and sucked in a breath.

Home sweet home.

 ********************one week later*********************

It had been a week since she moved in. Payton now had a small garden in the back, the house is now relatively clean. It still has a heck of a lot of work needed to restore it, but it looks better inside and out. Being as it was so small the young witch decided to put her work area in the bedroom. Her alter and craft table in one corner and the bed in the other.

Now that she had nothing left to sufficiently distract her,, Payton (A.K.A Rain or Rainstorm) sat for hours on end trying to figure out why in the world she was there.

It bewildered her that she had listened to her extra senses and now nothing was happening. Of course the sense implied she needed patience, but Payton was growing tired of waiting.

And in a small town like this it wasn't like she could just run out and start performing spells. No...the folk in small areas tended to react badly to her kind. Sighing irritably, she let her head thump against the table top. Honestly...she was bored. She'd been with her coven since she was eighteen and something was ALWAYS happening. Here it was so quite that now it was unnerving.

Suddenly she sat up, her eyes unfocused as the blanket wrapped around her senses once more.

 _Forest._

 _Hunt._

 _Blood._

 _Doctor._

The odd words were the only things she could really articulate from what she had just seen or rather felt. It made no sense. Perhaps there was someone hurt out in the woods and they needed a doctor?

With a groan she leaned forward against the table once more, head in her hands. Maybe she was just losing her damned mind. With a sigh she sat back up and stood. Padding barefoot to her front door, Payton slid into a pair of flip flops and grabbed her keys to the house.

Perhaps an impromptu walk would help her understand. Of course the pull to the outside forest had nothing to do with the sudden desire. Nothing at all.

Oh who was she kidding, by the time she got into the woods something would probably eat her. A shiver ran down her spine, it suddenly felt like something or someone was watching her. With a soft growl she locked the door and stomped to the trees. Maybe a walk would be good for her.

* * *

 *****************POV CHANGE****************

The visions were erratic which was unusual. It was hard to focus on the person in them. Alice knew they were a female, and human, but other than that it hadn't been clear.

Then finally after a week of frustration and trying to figure out what was going on, Alice saw her. A small girl. No not girl...a woman. She had dark long black hair, eyes the color of russet. Pale skin with freckles and...she was boarding a flight.

She had made a decision! She was coming to Forks. Alice kept watch from there, after all there had to be a reason she was getting these visions. Edward of course thought that it probably wasn't important, but I wasn't to sure. Her future was fuzzy, there were choices that hadn't been made yet. Frustratingly enough it was like she lived for the moment and didn't make choices ahead of time, Alice found that to be aggravating.

If she would make a choice then she could see! Alice tried to keep the family in the know, telling her husband and the others if anything new popped up.

Finally a vision came to her, the woman was laughing and standing beside Esme in the kitchen. They seemed to be having a fun time at least. When Alice came out of the vision she smiled, she'd seen the woman with Esme but also Carlisle and the others. She would be someone important, a friend if not family. This changed things.

 *****************POV change end****************

* * *

Payton walked through the dense foliage in wonder. It was beautiful here. Different actually to all of the sand and humidity in Florida. Here it was rainy and cold sure, sort of matched her ironically, but it had a sort of wild beauty.

Trudging through the trees, stepping over roots and rocks, ducking under vines and spider webs, and inspecting the dense woods around her Payton felt at peace. She eventually found a some what dry trunk and lay down on it tiredly. Running her hand over the ferns around her, Payton paused when her hand came to rest on the log. Dark eyes studied it as she carefully pried a bit of bark away from the tree. Suddenly she sat up strait and starred at it.

The bark...it is the same as the kind that she found mysteriously on her desk in Florida. Grinning brightly, Payton suddenly looked around. Her sense was pinging wildly up until the realization clicked. Heart pounding in her chest Payton found her breath catching. The smell of earth and plants was overwhelming suddenly, the shadows to long, the air to cool and moist.

She was right where she was supposed to be. Yet something about that frightened her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, something screamed at her to run, a predator was watching her. Suddenly lunging to her feet, Payton bolted in a burst of irrational fear. Her extra sense was tugging and pulling, practically screaming really, at her to go back.

Yet she couldn't force herself to stop, survival instincts were too strong. Getting to the house she fumbled with the keys and couldn't seem to get the door unlocked. With a snarled curse, she flicked her fingers and muttered under her breath. With a click the door opened and Payton bolted inside. Thankfully her other half, the Craft side, called Rain managed to remember that trick. Sliding down the now closed door to the floor, Payton let her head fall back against the door with a gasp.

What the hell was that?! Why would her senses lead her to danger?! That had never happened before. With the frantic thoughts and slow deletion of adrenaline, Payton decided a drink would do her good right now. Preferably scotch or bourbon, maybe once she was calmer she could figure this out...maybe.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **2nd chapter up tonight! I'll try to update again tomorrow, but I'm not sure how quick it'll be. Hurricane Irma is hitting my state pretty bad (supposedly). Fear not, I plan to continue updating as much as possible.**

 **I don't think I did Alice justice. I was trying to be abstract with her thoughts, but I'm not sure how well I like it. Oh well, let me know what y'all think!  
**

 **D.R. Out**


	3. Groceries and presents

A day and a half passed before Payton could force herself to leave the house, and that was only because she was in dire need of groceries. Looking around warily, Payton pulled her black hoody up over her hair. Honestly it was her favorite hooded jacket, thick and baggy. The jeans were washed out in color and threadbare at the ankle, but this too she loved.

Double checking that she had her keys and wallet, Payton made her way down the drive and began the walk to town. She needed a car...or a bike. A bike would be good, it'd make the travel easier. Tipping her head back to stare up at the sky, she shoved her hands in the hoody pocket and sighed. Luckily she was only about a mile or two from town and the store was right there in the middle, along with the other small businesses.

Breath fogging out in front of her, white and wispy before disappearing altogether. Grinning she giggled in amusement and before long the chill was replaced with heated flesh due to the walk uphill. Thankfully the store was now within sight, unknown to her several pairs of curious eyes followed her every move.

Of course being the new person in a small town would cause that to happen, but she was refusing to take notice or make much contact. She'd come here because of the pull, nothing else. No attachments, she reminded herself, you'll be leaving eventually and it'll be easier to go. If Payton was being honest with herself, she would have said that she missed having friends and a coven. Her real family, the one that gave her the name Payton had never really been a family. No...they had never been much of anything.

The one she'd eventually found whom had given her a new name, Rainstorm, had abandoned her. In all of her experiences family was nothing but a foul dirty word. Shaking her head to get rid of the melancholy thoughts, Payton resumed walking past the hiking store and to the supermarket. Fork's grocery store was small, just like everything else here, but quaint.

Smiling to herself, Payton moved to the spice aisle first. She was running out of rosemary and bay leaves, both of which were delicious but also useful in her salves, potions, and spells. Looking over the spice rack quietly, the shelves had a limited supply much to her dismay. Of course that was to be expected she supposed.

Debating on it warily, Payton eventually sighed and grabbed a small bottle of over priced rosemary. They didn't have any bay leaves, but after a short internal debate she decided to make a trip to the library and use their computer to place an online order. There was a few sites she used that would sell her required herbs and botanicals as well as ship it to her.

Leaving the spice aisle she made her way slowly through the store towards the produce and looked through their selection. Frowning, she bit her bottom lip and tried to figure out if five bucks for a bunch of bananas was worth it.

"You can get those cheaper in Port Angels, if you are willing to make the drive." A gentle voice spoke up. My heart beat sky rocketed and I was sure my blood pressure went through the roof as well. Turning around with a gasp, I found myself frozen in place and gazing up at a taller woman. She had a heart shaped face and long auburn hair with gold hints. Her voice was sweet and made my heart ache in a way I hadn't felt in a very long time. The ache for a mother's voice, she sounded and looked like the type of person who would wrap you up in blankets and cuddle you after a long day.

A part of Payton craved that, a mother's touch and voice. With an internal shake of her head she realized that she had been staring dumbly at the woman for longer than she cared to admit.

"T-thanks," Payton stammered, glancing back at the bananas with a contemplative expression before speaking again, "I'm newer h-here and um..I appreciate the tip."

The woman smiled and motioned calmly to some of the other products, "No worries dear. You can find some of this cheaper elsewhere." Her voice was soothing and sweet.

"I'm Esme Cullen by the way." The woman, Esme, suddenly chirped as she moved a few feet past Payton to inspect some grapes. The resounding squeak of the buggy, when she moved it, grated on her ears.

"Um..P-Payton." She replied timidly. This woman was so friendly that it was sort of unnerving. Or maybe Payton was just used to conniving and cruel people..man she needed to associate with better people.

"It's pretty." Her confused expression must have been all she needed. Esme's laugh was quiet and gentle, "you're name. It's pretty."

Payton blushed and stammered, unable to make a comprehensive statement. She just wasn't used to this..even her former coven had never been this pleasant with her.

"Oh dear, I need to get going. It was a pleasure meeting you sweetie." Esme smiled down at the tiny little female, being even smaller than Alice, it made the vampire want to hug her protectively. Offering the small human girl, Payton she reminded herself, one last smile then Esme was on her way.

It was only when the woman was out of her line of sight that Payton realized a few things.

One: Esme, no matter how sweet she was, made her hairs stand on end...no matter how laughable it seemed...well she is dangerous.

Two: the woman didn't seem...normal. As in she couldn't be human. She looked to...perfect, her scent and voice alluring. Was she a siren?

And three: however belated this realization was, Esme's eyes were golden. The same as the eyes she had seen back in Florida.

What did the woman say her last name was again? Cullen? It was unusual, one she hadn't heard before. European perhaps?

With a quite hum of intrigue, Payton decided that whoever Esme and her family were...they were the reason she was here.

Admittedly after a two minute conversation, Payton already adored the woman. Esme was just so sweet and nurturing. Yes, she decided, she liked this woman and if all of the family were like her then whatever drew Payton here couldn't be THAT bad...right?

* * *

Three days later, Payton found herself idly looking through a newspaper and casually flipping through it. Her left hand stirring a brewing cauldron that simmered and steamed, bubbles popping and hissing as she mixed a healing elixir.

It was a good one as it had all of the plants that were categorized beneath the sun group, such as sunflowers and marigold. They were very good for healing colds and cuts, fighting infection, and a few other things.

With the air as chilly as it was here already, Payton decided that making a sun elixir would be good for the upcoming months. No doubt her immune system would be thanking her for this later. After all, the young witch hated hospitals and doctors, no way was she going to one now if she could heal it herself.

Pausing to look away from the newspaper distractedly she looked into the small culdron and studied the bubbling golden brown mixture. It was almost done. All she'd need to do now was to let it steep for a day or too over the fire or in the sun light. Thinking it over the fire would be better as not a lot of sunlight could reach her blend.

Abruptly a knocking at her door had the poor girl jumping. With a panicked gasp she let go of the ladle, the metal clanking into the cauldron and causing some of the precious liquid to splatter the newspaper. Padding out of the room as quickly and quietly as she could, Payton shut the door to her room and nervously but her lip.

Heart in her throat and blood roaring through her ears, crippling anxiety washed through her. Breathing deeply and evenly she kept the chain lock on the door and cracked it open just a bit. Peaking through the gap and chain she spoke hesitantly.

"Hello?" It didn't look like anyone was there. Frowning she glanced around and made to close the door when something caught her attention. There was a small package on the front step. Closing the door and undoing the chain, Payton opened the door back up and stepped out. Crouching down to pick it up she weighed the package in her hand, surprisingly it was somewhat heavy.

Tilting her head she stepped inside and shut the door with her foot. Placing the package on her small card table, currently it served as her dining area, the witch slid her fingers beneath the brown paper and pulled. It came lose and split down the middle with a crunch. Something rolled out and bumped against her abdomen. Glancing down at the bottle that rested between the end of the table and her abdomen she paused in surprise to see a bottle of fresh bay leaves.

"What the..." eyeing at the package oddly, she cautiously glanced in and pulled out a pair of thick pretty black gloves. They'd be perfect for the winter here, she'd be toasty. The next thing she saw was a matching scarf wrapped around a book.

"Who the hell did this...how did they...?" Her throats went dry as Payton realized, the book wasnt actually a book but the level of tarot cards she'd been needing...or rather wanting.

A card inside with loopy pretty cursive caught her eyes. It said three words.

 ** _Happy early birthday!_**

Her twenty second birthday wasn't until Friday, two days. She never told anyone she needed the bay leaves, nor had anyone known she'd been needing gloves and a scarf for winter...and not a single soul in this bloody town knew she wanted this deck. In fact, no one knew her. No one knew she was a witch or for that matter anything about her.

Panic bubbled in her throat. Someone was watching her? No that made no sense...but it was the only alternative. Unless Amethyst was here...

She'd heard no vehicle. No footsteps. Just a knock and then there was nothing. Grabbing a few leaves of sage, some chalk, and in a piece of the paper from the package, Payton went to her workstation and drew a quick sigil with the white chalk. Placing the leaves of sage and lighting them on fire strategically, they burned at each point of the compass, then placing the paper in the middle she began to chant under her broth in ancient Gaelic.

This was a tracking charm her grandmother from Ireland knew. For a second nothing happened and her eyes tightened in consternation.

"Oh come on!" It was as if her outburst was the key. The sigil flared up in flames and the paper smoldered angrily. In the middle of it all her eyes saw a small pixie like girl with short spiky black hair and honey eyes coming to the door and leaving a package. She knocked and then in a split second was gone, like smoke.

Payton was so confused and anxious that a snarl escaped her. Lips pressing into a thin line, she plopped down on a seat and put her head in her hands. Dark ebony locks fell over her shoulders and face.

Who in the hell was watching her?

* * *

 **AN:**

 **what do yall think? Slowly introducing Cullen's and some other peeps. Haha**

 **shell probably meet more of the family next chapter.**

 **D.R. Out**


	4. Confrontations

Tap tap tap tap shhhk

Tap tap tap tap shhhk

Three hours later found Payton pacing anxiously in her home, back and forth. The sound of her heals on the hard wood floor echoed. Each turn grinding with her boots.

She'd had run sooner if it wasn't for the fact her...gift...was keeping her here. It seemed to be trying to tell her to stay. A small voice whispering she was safe.

Hilariously enough she felt quite the opposite of safe. Someone had somehow bloody well known what she'd needed and wanted. It felt suddenly as if she was the pawn in someone's game. Her instinctual gift was pointing arrows at the golden eyes.

Esme.

The name came unbidden and had her pausing. Surely if she and the other golden eyes couldn't be doing this. Unless... She froze mid step and whirled with a gasp.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that?!" Stalking back to her room, Payton picked up pace until she was running. Bolting forward she slammed the door open. Thick steam made the room boiling and humid do to the still brewing cauldron. Paying it no mind she fluttered to her small book and hand written scroll collection and read over the titles.

The crystal bible, plants and their uses, Celtic runes and their meanings, the green witch volumes one through five. A dozen others were passed until finally she found what she was looking for. A siren wouldn't be able to read minds or know what someone wanted.

So that crossed it off the list of things Esme could be. If she had a family, which her gift said she did, then Payton had an inkling of about three different things she could be.

For two of them the food would either be a prop to look human or maybe they were a glutton for punishment? Skipping through the worn handwritten pages until she reached the first probable idea; skin walker. It is a North American creature who goes between human and one animal form.

Reading it over she purses her lips and shook her head. Wrong. Wrong wrong wrong. Flipping to the next monster rapidly she paused and glanced it over, succubus? Her gift flared with a negative feeling. Closing her eyes she grit her teeth and went to the last one.

If her gut instinct was correct and it always was, then the town she had ended up being led to wasn't as safe as it looked. Payton had heard horror stories from her grandmother, but Amethyst and Nita said that they'd met their kind before. That not All were bad. Just like not all humans were bad.

Swallowing she stared at the page...vampire. Amethyst, her former best friend, told stories from some vampires with gifts above their natural talents. Of a group in Italy who controlled the rest with an iron thumb. Of some who read minds, others incite pain..only one she'd heard of was clairvoyant.

Shivering she sat back, if they were vampires...then why weren't their eyes red?

* * *

It was Friday, October thirteenth. Payton was officially twenty two years old. It was roughly four o'clock in the afternoon judging by the sun. She was in Port Angles today, sort of a birthday get away. It had been a quiet day so far and Payton preferred it that way.

She'd come into the city to get a car and to hopefully find a new age store. No such luck on the second part. The car search went good though. Payton had found a small ford mountaineer, it was older '97 model and could probably take another car and come out without a scratch. It probably once had been a pretty green, but now it was chipped and faded. She got it real cheap, about a thousand dollars. The eight cylinder made it go fast and ate through gas because of it. And Payton loved it.

Of course now that she had her vehicle, the young witch looked all over town and just couldn't find a new age store. The closest she found was some shop with a little old lady selling crystals. Sure her onyx and topaz were pretty..but not what she was looking for.

If she was being truthful with herself she'd probably just say, 'fuck it I need another witch!', however Payton was trying not to freak out and ravage the city looking. She...needed a gifted fortune teller to tell her what they scry. Sighing with a groan, she went to go back to her vehicle but froze when she found her path blocked.

Her gloved hands clenched tight in anxiety, the black scarf around her neck suddenly felt like a noose. There in front of her was a bouncy petite picky like girl, the same one she'd seen in the fire. Golden eyes were lit with excitement, standing to her right with a brooding expression and bronze hair was a male she'd never before met or seen. His eyes too were a deep honey gold.

'Oh god, they're gonna kill me. I'm gonna die tonight.' She thought in panic, taking an involuntary step back. Anxiety twisting her stomach as the third and final one stepped into my line of sight.

He was tall and slender with blonde hair, his eyes just like their own. My panicked expression must have been quite funny as the female gave an airy laugh.

"You liked the scarf and gloves? I thought you would!" Suddenly Payton cut her off angrily.

"So YOU are the one who did the drive by. You've h-had me panicking over a stalker or something." Alice just grinned.

"Sorry," she didn't sound very apologetic, Payton noted, "But I knew you'd like them and the other two things."

"Well yeah, but.." At the moment the witch was far to confused about what was happening. Was she going to get murdered or something..?

Suddenly the bronze haired male scoffed.

"No ones getting murdered." His voice was smooth like velvet and calm. Swallowing, Payton nodded nervously. Before she could open her mouth to ask other questions or to even thank the female.

"We simply came to talk." The sudden new voice had Payton jumping. It was the blonde one, his eyes studying her own dark ones. The thing that her attention was the compassion in his eyes. Something about the way he approached, eyes soft and hands up in surrender at the tension slowly leaving her body.

"I h-have questions...I expect them answered!" Payton tried to sound authoritative and threatening, but her stammer and obvious anxiety reminded the three vampires of a cornered rabbit.

"Of course. We will answer, I promise Payton." Her name from his lips had her freezing up again. It was like ice being dumped down her spine and settling in her belly. How had he...?

"We know some about you." It was the bronze again. Who the HELL do these people think they are?! Payton internally snarled.

"How?" She grit out between clenched teeth, practically hissing and spitting the word. Fidgeting nervously, Payton jumped when she realized the blonde haired man had come closer. Something told her that he was the leader here.

"I saw you coming! And then when you met Esme I saw what you were going to get for yourself. So I got you it for your birthday." The pixie like female seemed pleased about something. Her eyes bright and happy as she rocked back on her heals. She seemed to be waiting for something...then it clicked.

Payton closed her eyes, held up one hand in a stop gesture and the other gloved hand pinched the bridge of her nose between thumb and index finger. Her heart banging like a drum in chest, most likely from the stress.

"Wait wait wait. You're clairvoyant and he can read minds?" Her words were intoned with stressed disbelief. Eyes flickering back open she stared the two down, ignoring the tall blonde at the moment. He wasn't acting threatening so she could afford to offer half cocked trust by focusing only on the other two.

"That's about right. Oh I'm Alice by the way. We'll be great friends!" She darted forward to grab Payton's hands between her own. Payton was resisting the urge to rip her hands away from Alice.

"O-ok..." The witch wasn't sure what to do at this point now, so the vampire seer had seen her coming and planned accordingly. Great. Of course she had to turn her head at that moment and catch bronze staring her down with a dark expression. Payton froze up as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Fingers twitching the witch felt her magic stir. It wasn't much as she wasn't very strong, but she could throw a small shield and run.

"You know what we are." It wasn't a question. Payton swallowed heavily and quite audibly as she slowly nodded. Her dark eyes flickering from him to the other two anxiously.

"W-well...yeah! It's n-not hard to f-figure out!" She stammered. Suddenly blonde was moving slightly in between the two, his eyes gentle but wary.

"Edward," he didn't say anything else aloud. Instead Payton got the distinct impression he was having a full conversation with Edward. After a moment Edward relaxed and regarding her far more calmly than before, but no less wary.

"I apologize, my name is Carlisle. When Alice saw you beginning to appear in her visions she said you were important." Payton frowned slightly. She wasn't important, just a witch...a covenless witch. Useless...weak...her only true gift was just KNOWING when something was going to happen or where to be. Shaking her head, Payton regarded them with resignation.

"A-alright I'll bite...w-what did you see?" She glanced at Alice nervously. Hands fidgeting with her sweater.

"I see you as a part of the family." Confusion was becoming secondary to Payton today. She tilted her head in bewildered silence.

"What?" Her accent came out, thick and strong with the strangled word. Alice seemed to be trying to say something without saying it..and the witch wasn't appreciating it.

"She saw you as a vampire...new to the thirst and causing a bit of...trouble." Carlisle spoke, his voice calm and soothing despite the words. She could guess what he was meaning. A new vampire attacking and slaughtering with no control. All of the stress and confused panic became to much.

Her heart thumped unevenly as Payton's eyes rolled back and she collapsed in a faint. As she went under the witch could have sworn she felt her body being cradled by cold iron like arms.

"She fainted. Most likely the stress." Gentle cool fingers felt her wrist, checking her pulse as the hand moved to brush her hair back. The words were garbled and becoming less understandable.

"She'll wake up in two hours." A cheerful voice, Alice most likely, chirped. It was the last thing she heard as darkness fully engulfed her in a mind numbing blanket of silence.

* * *

AN:

so we keep losing power due to the hurricane, this might be the last chapter for a day or two. As always, let me know what y'all think!

D.R. Out


	5. Kidnapping and realizations

**Warning: mild cursing**

* * *

It was silent, no noise could be heard from where Payton was at. However, she could feel something in the room with her. Her gift flared and tugged with a sense of someone whispering 'just open your eyes!'

Her heart beat picked up in rhythm and finally she opened her eyes. She was in a large white room, the bed she lay on was foreign, but exceptionally soft with a warm and thick gold duvet. Sitting up she flinched when her eyes met that of the blonde vampire from before whom was reading a medical journal across the way. Carlisle, her mind supplied the name effortlessly in a whisper.

"W...?" She couldn't even get the word out before her cognitive functions finally began whirling, it was as if the situation clicked. In the span of time it took him to close the journal and glance up, which wasn't long, she was scrambling to get the blankets off and away from Carlisle. Tripping and snarling, she managed to fumble out of the warm bed and press her back to the wall. He made to come closer, concern etched in his features, however the witch prepared to force a small forcefield defensively.

Before she could fully activate her magic and attack it was as if everything in her shut down. A wave of calm washed through her being so powerful that her legs wobbled and went out from beneath her. Unsure what was happening, Payton realized with dismay that she had been effectively subdued.

Arm muscles quivering violently in their attempt to keep her weakening strength beneath her as she held herself up, Payton found herself slipping more and more until her abdomen hit the floor. She couldn't move for the passiveness washing over her as all defenses vanished. Her will to fight vanishing like smoke.

Damn vampires. She thought in a would be angry manner, but due to whatever was affecting her it was more sleepy and dreamlike. Russet eyes found an unfamiliar vampire leaning against the door frame, a concentrated look to his features. If anything he reminded the witch of a brooding movie star.

"What are you doing?" She choked out finally, fighting the lethargic oppression to glare up at Carlisle. Her proverbial hackles rising when the longer haired male moved into the room.

"Jasper calmed you before you could hurt yourself." Carlisle's soft matter of fact voice returned as he moved around the bed slowly as if approaching a frightened animal. Cool hands lifted her as if she weighed no more than a feather and gently lay the witch down on the bed. As the forceful lethargy slowly lifted to a more bearable calm, Payton found herself sitting up as she frowned at Jasper.

Eyeing him warily, she took note to keep an eye on him. An empath, she presumed. Those could be manipulative and dangerous. She would know, Anita was one.

"Fine I'm calm, now where in the fuck an I?" She spat out sounding less ladylike and more aggressive than normal. Well she probably would have sounded aggressive if the calming waves didn't make her sound like a passive peace activist.

"You passed out a few hours ago, so we brought you here. It was safer." Frowning up at the vampire, Payton found her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Yeah, safer being around a bunch of psychotic vampires who randomly come in my life declaring I'm gonna be a psycho newborn? Oh yeah, totes." She grumped, somewhere in the back of her mind Payton knew she probably sounded like a petulant child...but she just couldn't take them seriously.

Their vampires, their dangerous and cruel. She internally growled, and the thought might be bigoted but she preferred being alive rather than a bloody snack. Literally.

"We had no intentions of harming you. However, we've seen..." here he paused and glanced at the other male, "you turn. It appears to be set in stone per say."

Payton's eyes narrowed, lips pressing into a thin line as she studied Jasper and Carlisle.

"And why do you even care?" She tensed, muscles clenching tight as the back of her neck prickled. Her senses started pinging like an alarm.

"I could not in good conscious allow an innocent life to be harmed." Carlisle's words made sense in a way. Her ability told her he was a compassionate person, probably to gentle and kind for his own good. No doubt that was probably why the dangerous one was there.

Swallowing, Payton frowned up at Carlisle. Her eyes just barely flickering to the other guy, the broody one with jaw length blonde hair. It suddenly felt to her like a good cop bad cop situation and she couldn't fight the tiny smile that pulled at her lips.

"Listen, I appreciate your coven thinking their helping. Really I do," Here she paused and hesitantly stood up, eyebrows raising at Carlisle as she spoke in a nearly condescending tone, "but I can take care of myself."

"I have no doubt of that, but you are still human. You can still be hurt very easily." A quiet growl rose up in her throat. He sounded like a dad...a supernatural dad trying to reason with his kid so they didn't making a serious mistake. Before her irritation could fully take hold a wave of calm was once again washing over her. Eyes narrowing she scowled at Jasper.

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT?!" She shouted. Tensing and carefully pacing forward she scowled up at them.

"I'm leaving." Her eyes locked on both sets, russet on hold as she looked between them. "And nothing you say or do is going to stop me." Turning she swiftly padded past them and to her surprise, neither stopped her. A very soft and nearly silent sigh echoed as she quickly rushed down the stairs.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs she froze at seeing the bottom floor inhabited. If she thought her escape would be easy, the witch suddenly realized it wasn't. Five pairs of eyes were on her and had the tiny witch's heart fluttering faster than normal like a hummingbird. Anxiety twisting her stomach as she snatched her keys and wallet when they were held out by the female she'd met at the store.

Esme. She thought, her name is Esme. Victory had never tasted sweeter when she started for the door, but for some reason her hand hovered over the handle. Her gift was screaming for her to stay. Furrowing her brows and clenching her eyes shut she turned the handle and slipped out.

Screw the vampires, she didn't need their help! She was an independent witch, she'd been on her own since forever. Stomping across the lawn and ignoring the feeling of being watched she hailed herself up in her vehicle and jammed the key in the ignition. Twisting it the old ford revved and came to life after a few seconds of the starter whining.

Payton paused, breath hard and fast as sweat built on her brow. God she wanted to just ignore their heading, ignore Carlisle and the others. They worried, how sweet. But she didn't need it!

Placing her hand on the gear shift she bit her lip and let her forehead rest on the wheel.

"...Damnit..." She mumbled. Payton hated to be near them, to be near most anyone, but guilt ate at her heart. All they were trying to do was keep her from two very bad possibilities.

A: be someone brunch.

Or

B: turn into a baby vamps and slaughter a whole city.

And she'd repaid them by cursing, yelling, and throwing their help back in their face. Groaning she shut off the vehicle and ran a hand down her face. The door suddenly opened and a cold hand was gently rubbing her back.

"It'll be ok Payton. I've seen it." Of course it would be the pixie like female, Alice. Turning her head to gaze at Alice silently, Payton sighed and offered a weak smile.

"Sorry for being a jerk..." She mumbled, the vampire simply smiled brightly and Payton was reminded of her words _We'll be great friends_ as they echoed through her skull.

"It's ok," Grabbing the keys from the truck Alice stepped back and offered her hand, "Come on, you've gotta be hungry right?"

Payton glanced at the vampire oddly and sat up fully in the gray leather seat. Twisting she hopped down and shut the door with a bag, allowing Alice to grab her hand in resignation.

"Can I ask something?" Golden eyes turned back to her when they entered the house. The room was empty of life except for three others. Carlisle and Esme were casually standing in the kitchen whilst the mind reader was sitting on a couch with a book in hand. Payton had the distinct feeling he wasn't reading the book but her. Shivering she quickened her gate nervously.

"Of course!" Alice chirped and skipped past her to stand near the large window overlooking the forest, a rather pretty piano next to it.

"If your vampires why did I see Esme at the store?" Her dark eyebrows furrowed in curiosity, picking at her fingernails and trying to act nonchalant.

"It helps blend in if you are doing what humans do." Esme's gentle voice had Payton jumping. She'd honestly forgotten the others were there with how focused on Alice she was. Makes sense, she thought.

Glancing around, Payton cautiously inspected the home. It wasn't as much like a lair as she thought it'd be. A soft snort caught her attention.

"Were you expecting coffins?" Her head snapped to the bronze haired male. Edward, she thought he was called.

"No." Payton snapped irritably, embarrassment turning her cheeks pink. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Carlisle smile and glance up at her in amusement. Great at least I didn't offend them, she thought.

Sucking in a breath, the young witch padded over to the wall across from them all next to the door. Casually resting her back against it she crossed her arms over her chest. Payton was trying to be sneaky about placing her back where no one could sneak up on her, but from the subtle ways they all glanced at each other she surmised it was an epic failure.

With a heavy sigh, she eventually spoke, her gift flaring and alerting her to the fact that the other three were still somewhere in the house. Not knowing where was making her antsy, after all the blonde female did NOT look friendly.

"Sorry fer bein' a jerk.." she started in a mumble, her southern accent thickening with her guilty embarrassment. "But I just...don't understand why y'all care." Payton finished, eye brows furrowing in frustration.

"Make no mistake, we don't." The words were sharp, cold, and truthful. They couldn't possibly belong to angelic bell like voice and yet the blonde angry female on the stairs proved her wrong on this.

"Rosalie." The quick commanding tone silenced whatever the beautiful blonde was going to say next. Her eyes narrowed on Carlisle before flickering back to Payton.

"It's true, we just don't want to deal with a possible hindrance." Rosalie as she was called, glanced at Carlisle's and Esme's disapproving expressions and turned to go back up stairs before saying one last thing, "no one else was going to say it."

Payton stood frozen, something in her chest squeezed painfully. She didn't even know the vampire, or her family, and the blonde goddess was already making cutting remarks. Her heart stung at that, it was like her biological family and then her coven all over again. Grimacing she cut off Esme before she could speak. She didn't need fancy words or pity.

"Don't. She's right. So how do I go about not getting killed or causing issues?" Payton inquired, voice and expression devoid of emotion and simply factual.

"It happens in a month." Alice chirped softly. Payton felt her stomach drop and heart constrict, a month? Before she might be either murdered or...worse.

"It was supposed to happen a few weeks ago and then it changed to today, but the plans been changed again." Russet eyes narrowed as Payton slowly turned to inspect the forest. She could read between the lines, she was being hunted.

"Who?" She whispered, staring with furrowed brows at the nearest oak. Alice said a few weeks ago, that meant that when she felt something watching her when she'd been in those woods all this time ago now...then it could have been her hunter. But why didn't they attack then?

Unnoticed to her, Edward's eyes narrowed as he listened to her chaotic thoughts. Now that she had someone pointing it all out, Payton could see areas where her instincts and gift had flared in the need to escape something. Or rather, with her new knowledge, someone.

"I don't know. All I see is this happening. I can't see who at the moment... they haven't made a solid decision yet." Payton's eyes narrowed as she simply nodded. Swallowing, Payton realized something that sent her blood turning to ice. Lips parting in horror as her little talent seemed to confirm that this was true.

She must have gasped aloud as suddenly the four were looking at her sharply. Edward's expression smoothing out as he studied her intently. Everything clicked, she didn't need the seer or anyone else to confirm it. He was back.

"...I know who it is..." she rasped in a husky voice as dark russet eyes blew wide in panic.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **So here is chapter five. Hope y'all like it. I'll hopefully be back to work by tomorrow, but not sure as power is still out for most of FL. I know my power and well won't be up for anywhere from 1-3 weeks.**

 **Thank you to those of you that have wished me a safe time here during hurricane Irma. Thankfully I only had one tornado come through the forest and lots of wind and rain. Not to much damage beside that.**

 **as always, review and let me know your thoughts and opinions. :)**

 **-D.R. Out**


	6. Revelations

It had happened a long time ago. Payton personally had never met a vampire until the Cullens, but her former coven had. It would explain why the High Priestess sent her away. It wasn't because the coven had become too large and draw attention!

Damnit, why hadn't she fought harder?! No...it was because her mother had been a self absorbed narcissistic idiot. The woman she called her mother had made a deal with a man from Greece. In return for wealth and power...she had promised her youngest child as the man's payment.

The man wasn't just any human who might have forgotten a deal..oh no. He was much much worse than that. Alika, it meant guardian. Payton remembered seeing him as a child, peeking from behind a wall...

X*x*x* time skip X*x*x*

Cool walls roughened by the popcorn plaster and peeling paint pushed into tiny pudgy hands. Mommy was seeing that man again. His hair black as midnight and eyes glowing red. He was scary.

Wide brown eyes took in his imposing cold stature, skin that once had probably been pretty and olive was now bleached to a paler tan. Wide eyes stared out at him from the corner of the wall as he turned to look right back. His lips shifted into a small lopsided grin, the voice that escaped him was far to alluring.

"Hello child." Amused crimson eyes moved to a pretty blonde. Her hair long and curly as she entered the room.

"Alika, you came." She sounded pleased. Her voice smooth with glee and greed was easily discernible as she eyed him hungrily. The amused vampire held out a pouch, clinking precious stones and metal within. When the woman went to snatch the sack he jerked his arms back.

"Tsk tsk. Now now my dear, as for my payment." The woman seemed impatient as she glared at him. Her hands worrying the hemming of her t-shirt.

"Yes yes whatever you want." She snapped. The vampire slowly grinned as his eyes turned back to the little girl staring wide eyed up at him. She smelled absolutely divine, but oh how she'd taste even more wonderful with age. Just like any good wine.

"Anything?" He crooned, glancing back at the older woman. This deal was just far to easy. The blonde woman's grey eyes flashed as she snarled an affirmative. Grinning Alika motioned calmly to the child.

"I want her, when she is of eighteen years of age." The greedy woman stared at her child. A flicker of something in her eyes before finally she agreed.

"Deal." And just like that, the greedy woman had her wealth in one go. Her child however would be payment.

X*x*x* end of time skip X*x*x*

Payton stared out the window, her lips moving as she quietly explained in a hoarse voice the deal. She'd completely forgotten Alika would be searching for her, after all Payton had run away at sixteen and left her 'mother' to be punished. She shivered quietly.

"My mother...was not a good woman. She tried once I got older, but I think it was simply guilt that made her do so." Payton's eyes stared through the window and as the sun set the trees faded and her reflection stared back at her instead with haunted eyes.

"She sold me to a vampire for greed. I...didn't even realize Alika would be searching still...but I forget...Amethyst always said that you vampires have patience that knows no bounds." It was quiet for a time before a soft voice spoke up, it was Esme and she sounded positively horrified.

"How old were you...?" Payton frowned at her reflection and glanced at Esme through the black mirror that once was a window.

"I think I was probably four or five. Can't remember..." Payton scrambled in panic when her lungs were temporarily cut off from oxygen. Cool stone like arms wrapping around her tightly before quickly relaxing, as if an afterthought of needing to be gentle occurred. Payton grunted in mild discomfort when she realized that it was Esme essentially cuddling her.

"Uhhhh...?" She made the sound unintelligibly for a moment, arms hanging limp at her side awkwardly. Payton wasn't one for hugs, her mother never did this so it honestly confused her on why Esme was. Glancing up over Esme's shoulder she paused to see a bear of a man leaning on the railing and studying her silently. A smirk on his lips.

Carlisle stepped into her range of vision and spoke softly. His eyes holding an unknown emotion to Payton as he quietly moved towards her.

"We won't let him hurt you." There was that sappy compassion again. Payton resisted the urge to roll her eyes, lips thinning out as she studied Carlisle. Finally, Esme let her go from the death grip of a hug and gripped Payton's shoulders gently.

"He won't touch you." The fierceness of her voice gave Payton pause. She studied the two vampires, wariness of some lie...some fib...of simply being led on. Fear of being used had her quickly cutting off any and all emotion from her face. She couldn't trust these people, these vampires. She was merely a hinderance, a responsibility, to make sure they didn't have any issues during their stay here.

Payton frowned, half tempted to ask 'why' like a child. Instead she looked away from them and crossed her arms. The two vampires made her uncomfortable, in a way she wasn't familiar with. Some part of her found herself jealous of Alice and Edward, of Jasper and that bear like man...hell even Rosalie. They all had something she'd never had before...parents.

Throat tightening painfully, she swallowed a few times and found her eyes burning as salt water pooled in them. Sniffing she found them watching her in what appeared to be concern. God she wanted them to stop that! Scowling she muttered something about allergies in a choked voice and flopped down on the floor next to the window and slightly behind the couch.

Oddly enough it felt safer here, 'out of sight out of mind right?' she thought. Putting her head between her knees, Payton struggled to keep her tears at bay. She'd tried to forget about the axe hanging over her head for YEARS and now everything was crashing back into existence. A choked noise finally escaped her, the witch had no idea what to do. Protective sigils and concealing charms did little good when he'd finally found her.

Her gift, she debated in some small corner of her mind, had brought her here no doubt for protection. After all, one vampire against roughly seven stood no chance...unless they could fall between the cracks. Payton decided that at least if she were to die she'd go happy. Sniffing quietly, she rubbed her eyes tiredly and tried to ignore the feeling of someone watching her.

X*x*x*X*x*x* POV Switch X*x*x*X*x*x*

It was true that we barely knew her, but I hoped maybe Edward would take a liking to her. Of course I thought the same thing when I changed Rosalie all of those years ago.

As a doctor and as a father of sorts, I could not in good conscious allow an innocent life to perish knowing I could do something for her. Alice's vision had shown a rather grisly outcome. Alika turning her and taking the newborn to wipe out the witches. Of the voltury destroying them both. And yet another outcome, two actually.

Of her staying here in Forks, living out a relatively peaceful human life. Once Alika was disposed of of course, becoming friends with our family.

The third...well she is changed but stays with us. I suppose we will have to see what the outcome is.

I closed my eyes and kissed Esme's hair. We could hear her quiet sobs and smell her tears. It pained me more than I could possibly say to see someone so innocent suffer so greatly. If all went well however Alice would have another friend, a sister. A small smile pulled at my lips, we all knew she was excited about that.

It would take work, the little one apparently had major trust issues. I frowned at that, of course her parents were never in the picture. And when they were they hadn't sounded like very good ones. Esme was dying to care for Payton, of course Esme also loved being a mother.

She was a good mother at that. Sighing internal I hugged my mate closer for a moment. Once the sound of Payton's heart beat slowed and I knew she was asleep, only then did Esme and I go to her corner. Esme fretted about leaving her there, but Edward mentioned she seemed to prefer it.

With the gentleness that only Esme could posses, she pushed a pillow under Payton's head and covered her with the gold duvet from our room.

"Sleep well." Esme murmured and kissed the little human's head. Smiling I took Esme's hand and we left for an hour or two to hunt. She would be safe enough for now.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **so things are revealed! I think you'll like Alika. Some will hate his guts. He's a bit like a suave and conniving James. Scratch that, Laurent. :D**

 **if y'all can't tell I love Carlisle and Esme by the way. Haha.**

 **Anyways, night guys! Let me know what y'all think, reviews are life.**

 **-D.R. Out**


End file.
